


Get to Work

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Smokescreen's day off, but Knock Out is stuck doing paperwork. Rather than let him be bored all day, Knock Out decides to give Smokescreen something productive to do underneath his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get to Work

**Author's Note:**

> [ask-Smokescreen](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/75396539829/seeing-as-how-its-official-sexual-sunday-now-ive-got) makes himself a very easy target for these sorts of things.

Smokescreen squirms, doorwings clattering against the underside of the desk. One of Knock Out’s hands briefly appears to caress the side of his helm, but then it’s gone again. The blue mech once again questions why he’d allowed Knock Out to put the cap on his spike housing when the Primus forsaken thing  _undulates_ \- because “vibrate” doesn’t quite capture the maddening sensation. Not even close. The worst part is that Knock Out had locked his panel shut, which left his spike to pressurize in its housing and his valve to flood his panel with lubricant.

Frame quivering, Smokescreen flexes as best he can to ward stiffness off, and he groans when the movement sets another tiny rivulet of his own lubricant trickling down his thighs.

"As much as I enjoy those sounds, Smokescreen, they will not earn you your freedom. You have a job to do," the red mech warns, pulling his chair closer to the desk and thus pressing his spike deeper down Smokescreen’s throat.

Shifting on his knees, Smokescreen makes an unsuccessful attempt to catch Knock Out’s optics with his own. Faceplates heating at how the red mech just continues working as usual, Smokescreen does his best to ignore the Primus forsaken cap that’s tormenting his spike and he swallows around the spike in his mouth.

Flexing his arms to try and maintain his balance, Smokescreen leans as far forward as he can with the collar keeping him attached to the underside of the desk. He sighs in relief when Knock Out deactivates the cap’s vibrations in reward. With a sigh, he presses even farther forward until the collar begins to choke him before he pulls back, glossa pressing firmly against the underside of the spike as he does.

The sound of the door opening makes the blue mech freeze.

"Hey, Knock Out, have you seen Smokescreen lately?" Bumblebee asks.

"Smokescreen? I haven’t seen him in a few hours, actually," Knock Out says truthfully. He hasn’t spared Smokescreen a single glance since placing him underneath his desk and sliding his chair in.

"Any idea where he got off to? He knows better than to cut his comms when he goes off driving."

"I’m sure he just fell into recharge behind some crates he should have been sorting or something. He always tries to drag me along on drives anyway, and I didn’t hear a word from him. I’m sure he’ll turn up soon."

Bumblebee smiles. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Thanks, Knock Out.”

With the sound of the door closing behind Bumblebee, Smokescreen relaxes with a sigh of relief. That had been way too close!

"Did I say you could stop, Smokescreen? I’ve only had three of my five overloads, and you’ve only got an hour before my shift is over," Knock Out warns with a distinct rev of his engine. "If you want the overloads I promised you and not to be left right here for my shift tomorrow, I suggest you hurry."

His own engine revving and his valve clenching on nothing as his spike throbs in its housing, Smokescreen surges forward to sheathe as much of Knock Out’s spike in his throat as he can manage.

"Good boy."


	2. A Very Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen meets Knock Out's quota for overloads, and he's more than ready for his reward.

Knock Out remains seated even though he’s completed his assigned duties for the day. He still has some time technically on-shift, and Smokescreen is working so diligently to give him his fifth overload as ordered. There wasn’t any reason to spoil the blue mech’s fun, right?

Well, “fun” might not be an appropriate term. Knock Out grins when he activates the spike cap’s vibrations again and Smokescreen cries out around his spike. Judging by the way the bound mech is bumping into his legs, Knock Out determines he’s desperately humping the air as well in a blind search for some satisfying touch.

He leans forward, resting one elbow on the desk as he suppresses a pleasured groan. Smokescreen has been a good sport about sucking his spike for the past several hours, and he hadn’t even complained when Bumblebee nearly caught them. Deciding that the mech deserves a bit of a reprieve, Knock Out shifts his leg until it’s pressed against Smokescreen’s overheated panel.

Moaning, Smokescreen grinds against the offered leg as he sucks harder at Knock Out’s spike. He can almost taste his fluid. The red mech  _has_  to be close, right? No way he can have much stamina left after this long. Smokescreen presses himself so far forward that the collar chokes him again, but the quiet groan it pulls from Knock Out makes it more than worth it.

Leaning back now, Knock Out finally looks at Smokescreen for the first time. His engine revs at the sight of the blue mech so flushed and desperate. He removes his leg from between Smokescreen’s and presses his spike further down the mech’s throat.

Torn between being grateful that he no longer must choke himself to completely engulf Knock Out’s spike and lamenting the removal of the leg he’d been all but humping, Smokescreen redoubles his efforts.

Feeling his overload approaching, Knock Out sighs pleasantly and he grasps the blue helm, guiding Smokescreen’s rhythm.

Smokescreen swallows hard, doorwings flaring and hitting the underside of the desk sharply when one of Knock Out’s hands leaves his helm. The red mech covers his own mouth to muffle his overload, and Smokescreen presses his mouth flush with Knock Out’s plating, swallowing quickly.

Humming, Knock Out takes a moment to stroke Smokescreen’s faceplates with his thumbs before he finally slides his chair back and closes his panel.

Frame quivering, Smokescreen pants to aid his fans as he stares up at the red mech. “Did I make the time limit?” he asks, swallowing thickly. “Knock Out?”

"I was finished working a long while ago, Smokescreen," Knock Out informs the bound mech. The disappointed expression and barely-audible whimper his teasing prompted from Smokescreen makes him feel guilty, though. "But I finished early. I still have time left on my shift. You beat the time limit."

Smokescreen’s mouth widens into a happy, relieved grin as he squirms. “Does that mean I can come out now? You promised, and I don’t think I can stand this anymore, Knockers!”

"Stand what?" Knock Out asks, smirking as he reaches down to trace a single digit down the blue mech’s chassis.

"Come on… Don’t make me say it," Smokescreen pouts, arching toward the finger as much as his predicament will allow.

"Oh, but I want you to," Knock Out purrs, leaving his chair and kneeling before Smokescreen. "I want you to tell me exactly what you’re thinking, Smokescreen," he murmurs, hands skirting sensitive plating as he leans in to nuzzle the overheated mech’s neck.

"Knockers…. Please," he huffs, hips jerking into a barely there touch. "The cap is…. Knock Out please! This isnt fair."

"Mhmm, the cap. And what exactly is it doing?"

Gasping as the red mech palms his panel, Smokescreen nearly sobs, “Please Knock Out my spike and my valve  _ache_  and my panel is filled with lubricant and my spike is so hard and I just need something in my valve please just  _DO_  something!  **Please**!”

“I love it when you’re desperate,” the medic purrs as he detaches Smokescreen’s collar from the desk and pulls him out from underneath.

Before he can really process it, Smokescreen has been spun around and has his face pressed to the floor with his aft in the air- balanced on his knees and unable to support his torso with his arms bound cross behind his back. At least the cap’s vibrations have finally stopped though.

“Now here’s an idea…. I could string you up like this under my desk for tomorrow. I’m sure your valve could handle a few hours of work, hmm?”

"Knockers please!" the blue mech cries out as the other mech licks his locked panel. "I can’t take it anymore!  _ **Please**_!”

"Hmm…." Knock Out hums, pretending to think it over until Smokescreen sobs and rocks back so forcefully that he nearly topples over. "Oh I suppose I’ve had my fun." The medic grasps Smokescreen’s hips and drags him further away from the desk. He opens his own panel as he finally unlocks Smokescreen’s, and Knock Out quickly buries his spike within it.

The blue mech cries out, overloading already.

Knock Out maintains his grip on the bound mech’s hips, holding him steady as the charge he’s been building for several hours crashes over him.

Gasping for air to cool his internal components, Smokescreen releases a long moan as his overload finally begins to ebb. He feels one of Knock Out’s hands petting the bottom edge of one of his doorwings, and he presses the panel back into the touch. “ _Primus_ , Knock Out,” he pants. “That was-!”

Knock Out reactivates the cap, making the blue mech release a sharp burst of static and his valve clench even tighter around him. “I seem to recall promising you double the overloads you gave me if you were a good little mech,” he purrs, grinding his spike deeper into the trembling valve. “And you were  _very_  good. Quiet all day, barely squirmed at all, and you never tried to take your mouth off of my spike. I’m very proud of you, Smokescreen.”

The blue mech only manages to moan incoherently as Knock Out immediately begins pounding into his soaking wet valve. The cap keeping his spike locked away is suddenly gone and Knock Out’s hand is there to squeeze and stroke his spike the moment it springs free of its housing, and Smokescreen overloads again.


End file.
